


Dulled(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [53]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by anonymous, read by me.___Zane didn't really know what happiness was.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	Dulled(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dulled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551106) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/btrhi6xibtctk02/Dulled.mp3/file)


End file.
